Out of Darkness
by Constanza Rose
Summary: A world met its terrible end, and Megakat city will meet the same fate if nothing is done. This threat remains unknown as big changes are happening and the Swat Kats are feeling that their time as vigilantes is slowly coming to an end. A brave Kat shows them that their help is needed more than ever and a new masked kat appears to avenge the dead. Oc pairings, mild language
1. Chapter 1

**I loved this show as a kid and was inspired to write about them when watching their re-runs. Please be gentle and as always I own nothing. For readers from my other stories, yes I will finish but I need to get this out of my system first. Enjoy. :)**

Something More

April 10 

"_This is Ann Gora of Kats Eye's News, here on the steps of city hall where Mayor Manx has just signed a new contract with Augustus Purstein of Roarco Corps. In just a few months Roarco Corps has become the leading juggernaut of medical science, biochemical break throws and weaponry. Rivaling with Megakats own biochemical labs, the new contract would require the two labs to collaborate with each other to bring forth new studies to better kat kind as we know it. Pumadyne will also be working closely with Roarco Crops, to help advance defense technology for enforcer use. The new labs and company building are said to be completed within eight months." _

"_For now Roarco Crops occupies Megakat city towers, which was recently remodeled by the company for their personal use. When asked about where the company plans to work on their research and development, Mr. Purstien refused to comment about its exact location but did mention that for now they are working in a secure area where their work is safe. He also confirmed that both the mayor and deputy mayor have seen the center for themselves. Today also marks the one month anniversary of Roarco's Medical Hospital, as well as the new lines of sports drinks and food products. Mayor Manx was quoted saying that 'Roarco will not only improve the health care of the citizens of Megakat city but also aid in advancing Megakat city's defenses and Enforcers units.' This is Ann Gora, Kat's Eye News." _

_Johnny gave Ann his usual thumps up as he set down his camera. Ann was ready to head back to their news truck when an explosion was heard not too far from them. Without being told Johnny pickup his camera as Ann ready her microphone to report on another attack on the city and hopefully catch some Swat Kat action. _

Xxx

Six months later 

Jake Clawson, age 27 and ex-enforcer, was staring down at the simple everyday machinery before him. He was not what you call a reckless kat; in fact he was the exact opposite. Cool and collect, this slim cinnamon colored kat rarely did anything reckless without careful thought. Unless of course it was an emergency, like saving the city from disaster for example. But even then his quick set rational mind would asset pros and cons.

Now here he stood in the dim lighted office of the garage, where he lived and worked along with his best friend Chance Furlong, about to commit a reckless act. He sighed heavily as he right arm moved to support his left, while his hand came up to his face, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. This was the tenth time today that he stood staring at the silly outdated brown phone sitting on the desk. Jake could almost swear that the stupid thing had grown eyes and was staring right back at him, daring him to pick it up. Great, a phone was making him feel self-conscious, just another sign that he need to get this over and done.

He dropped his hand from his face and leaned back a bit to look outside the office for his friend. 'Good, still not back.' He leaned back in and turned to face the phone once more. Reaching inside his pocket, Jake pulled out the slip of paper he had managed to get out of the trash bin last week without Chance noticing.

_Call me hotshot. 551-525-355._

'_He could make a collage with all the number he gets.' _Jake thought jokingly to himself as he set it down. It never ceased to amaze him how the burly tom couldn't walk down a street without being pounced on by the fairer sex. Jake rubbed his neck as he looked back at the phone, feeling a bit out of practice. However, this was not what made him uncomfortable or even that he was going to call a number that was not his to call. No, it was the idea that for the first time he was going to infringe in his best friend's personal life. But as stated before, Jake Clawson never did anything reckless without careful thought. So he sat down in a chair near the desk and thought about what he was doing, again. Feeling like a complete idiot his warm honey colored eyes fell on the wall calendar hanging on an old rusted nail, it was then that his train of thought was able to moving along the rails of logic in his mind.

What was the situation that led a very practical kat like Jake to start playing match-maker?

It started back five months ago to what Jake and Chance referred to as 'the void'. When for the first time in over three years the Swat Kats were not needed. Sure they went out on their patrols, continued updating weaponry along with the turbokat and trained. But for three months they were not called into action. At first they didn't notice that a week and a half went by with no major calamities or unnatural threats that the enforcers couldn't handle. By the end of the fourth week however the two toms were almost at a lost with what to do with their spare time. Jake chuckled as he remembered Chance cringing when he had asked him if this is what it was like to be normal.

"_Yeah, nothing more than a couple of ex-enforces working the shit end of the stick." _

Nothing more than just junk kats. Well, that was just plain depressing. Still, at least the city was safe, it's not like they would want it in ruins every day of the week. Things were slowly looking up for the city that was a glutton for punishment. Feral had managed to keep Dark Kat under lockdown without any problems, once the Swats Kats handed the creep over to him before the void started of course. Hell, the Commander even got just a tad bit wise enough to put what was left of the metallikats in a heavily guarded volt deep with Enforcer HQ. A lot better than just tossing then in some cage among other pieces of junk with nothing more than a guy at a desk to watch over it. Gold star for Feral.

The second star came when a strong head she-kat by the name of Felina Feral became the leading force of the special tactical unit. For once, the Enforcers had been able to up hold their name by bring down more than the minor threats. Yep, that sure earned Feral another star for being smart enough to put his niece in that position. Favoritism or not Felina was the best enforcer they had. Jake couldn't help but smile at the thought of the lieutenant; she was defiantly not your everyday she-kat. As hot-headed as she was she was also quick-witted, strategic, and open to new constructive ideas. This was a lot more than he could say for Feral, but let's not go there.

Two months passed since, 'the void'. Again the city need the Swat Kats' aid . They had been on three missions over those two months, not too bad. The first was Hard Drive trying to steal another major piece of weaponry from Pumadyne, too easy. The second was some weird kat clown trying to spread a deadly laughing gas throughout the city. That was neither Jake's favorite memory nor his brightest moment, that villain did not help his phobia of clowns at all. Plus it supplied Chance with a lifetime of shit 'n giggles. He was just grateful that karma was a bitch because the last mission involved giant kat eating spiders. Yeah, the big guy was not laughing then, than again neither was Jake, who shudder at the every though of the giant eight legged monsters.

Yep, life couldn't get any better. If they weren't defending the city from every kind of crazy evil that could exist then they were working their tails off to payback their debt to Feral. Anytime left over was up to them, and now that time was slowly increasing. This got Jake thinking, then asking a very dangerous question. Was there anything missing? And if so, what?

The answer that came to him was so corny, so cliché and so unoriginal that it almost hurt him to think of it. But it was what it was and like any genius Jake tested his theory on himself. While the 'right one' had not been found just yet he knew he was on the right track. Of course with the cliché solution came the even more cliché draw backs, forcing him to ask a few more questions.

Was it possible to find not one but two she-kats that could handle keeping a very dangerous secret? Willing to understand that the mission would have to come first? That not coming back from a mission was a possibility? And most importantly, be okay with the fact that even if they were not Swat Kats they were nothing more than a pair of mechanics. Force to labor away in this shit hole.

"_Hell no!" _would be Chance's answer and once he shared that opinion too.

Now that their roles as Swat Kats were changing, however slowly, he was not too sure about that. The true was that they never really tried or had the time. They will always protect this city, make no mistake about that. Jake and Chance have done it for four years starting next week and will continue to do so till they were no longer need or dead. Whichever came first, but there just had to be more to their lives than just vigilantes and two nameless mechanics.

Jake pick-up the phone slowly as his ears twitched at the dial tone and slowly began punching in the numbers. Chance was not going to be happy about this, but there are worse things he could do. Setting him up with a date with a very good-looking she-kat that they both meet last week, at the rental store, was not one of them. She was average height, slim, long curly dark blond hair with light tan fur. Pretty, a tad too bubbly for his taste, but she seem like a nice kat. Chance was a natural when came to turning on the charm, it was the follow through and the commitment that was the problem. Being a Swat Kat did have its down falls. It was never a rule that they couldn't date, but what was the point if they would have to pussy foot around why they had to go every time the city was endangered. A towing emergency? That excuse would get old real fast.

Jake knew that there would be a time when they would be no longer needed. After all, everything did have its end. Sure he didn't know when that would happen and that the situation now could change at a moment's noticed, but somewhere in his gut was telling him that it was time to start something new. He groaned, thinking that last thought was just to cheesy, as the call was patching through.

"Please pick-up." Jake said to himself as he drummed his fingers on the desk. He had a feeling that his time was running out. Then the tone stopped and…the answering machine picked-up.

"Dammit!" he cursed as he listened to the sound of a bubbly she-kat. "This is Lila Fairclaw. I'm not here now, but leave your name and number and I will get back to ya. Bye!"

*Beep*

The words were caught in his throat as he heard his best friend's voice calling out for him in the garage. Slamming the phone down, he quickly grabbed up the slip and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Hey Jake! Are you here or not?" called out the tall yellow tom as he came through the garage with two bags in his arms. Chance Furlong, age 28 ex-enforcer pilot, caught the sound of the phone being slammed down as he turned the corner.

"Oh hey buddy, need any help with that stuff." The smaller kat asked as he tried to act normal. Chance raised his brow at his partner "No, I got this. Having phone problems?"

"What?"

"The phone, I heard you slam it down just as I came in." Chance said as he walked over to their fridge.

"Oh that, it's nothing. Just another telemarketer."

Before Chance could question him the phone rang causing Jake to quickly swipe it up.

"Megakat city salvage yard towing and repair, Jake Clawson speaking. How can I help you?"

"Oh, hi Jake." Answered a soft voice. "This is Lila; I think Chance tried to call me and I was just…"

"Hold on a moment." Jake said as calmly as he could. This could still work, she was more than willing and all Chance needed was a little push.

"Hey Chance, it's for you." The big kat stopped what he was doing and waited for a bit for Jake to tell him who it was. When it was clear that Jake wasn't going to tell him anything he got up and took the phone. "Hello, this is Chance. Lila?"

Moving over to where Chance was the sly tom began to finish putting away groceries. Nothing like busy work to make you seem innocent. Good thing too, cause Chance was glaring over at him with a suspicious eye.

"Hey how are you?" The yellow tom said as he turned on the charm in his voice. "Well I'm doing just great now that you called." Jake rolled his eyes as he grab a can of milk before closing the door on the refrigerator. He settled down on the couch as he listened in on his friend conversation.

"What? Oh really." Chance lead against the desk as his deep blue eyes attempted to burn holes in the back of his 'friend's' head. "So did I leave a message when I called?"

'_Crud!'_

Oh he said that with a deep charming voice that could make almost any she-kat faint with lust, but Jake knew him long enough to hear the threat in it. Time for evasive action! The red tom turned on the T.V and kicked it back like he didn't have a care in the world, totally ignorant of what Chance was talking about.

"No, well I'm just glad you called back. Huh? Thursday night? Well, I would love to, but you see…"

"Hey Chance!" Jake spoke up, cutting off Chance before he could finish giving Lila his excuse not to see her. "I thought I should let you know that I'll be test driving the cycletron, so no patrol. And no I don't need your help."

"Are you crazy!" the blond tom hissed as he covered the phone. "She'll hear you!"

"Oops." Jake shrugged as he went on being invested in the T.V.

Shaking his head, Chance went back to the phone, "Sorry about that Lila. My _pal_ was just saying something to me. So Thursday sounds great, I'll meet you at six 'clock at Joe's diner. Okay, I'll see you then, night."

Jake felt a pang of triumph as Chance hang up the phone, now all he need to do was tap dance out of getting in trouble. Oh he knew he was caught, but it didn't mean he had to admit it. The smaller of the two toms continue to watch the David Litterbin show as he sensed his friend move to the couch and settled in next to him.

"So that was Lila, if you were wondering." Chance said in a neutral tone, his eyes glaring at Jake who just went on watching his show.

"Oh that's great, how is she?" Jake asked, not looking away from the T.V. He then burst into a laughing fit at one of the jokes on the show.

"Good, she was just returning a call that she missed. That I apparently made."

"Well that's one way to break the ice." The slick tom replied before taking a sip of his milk.

"Yeah, only I never gave her the number to this place." Chance watched as Jake shrugged and looked over at him saying, "Must have used a phone book. Hey Chance look, your favorite company has another drink out."

Chance frowned has his attention shifted out to the T.V. and watched as Roarco Crops. Announced their new reenergizing sports drink, now with zero calories. "I'm already drinking something like that, it's called water."

Chance muted the T.V, before another one of Roarco's commercials could pop on. Jake shook his head as he chucked lightly. The day they caught Dark Kat was the same day the announcement was made that Megakat city had a new occupant. The next day the followed was when 'the void' started, a bit too coincidental for Chance's taste.

"I never took you for being the conspiracy theorist type."

"Yeah well, I just don't get a good vibe from them. They got too big too fast to not be bad news." Jake rolled his eyes as he sat down his drink, and then picked up the latest issue of _Technology Today_. The front cover showed a picture of Roarco's latest invention.

"I know what you mean Chance; they are pumping out some wicked tech and weapons. But look at the good they are doing and the Kats that they are helping. They say that this machine can stabilize brain waves and help comma victims, it might even bring them out of it."

Chance glanced at the magazine and shrugged. "Look, I'm not saying the stuff they come up with is bad. It's just that I find it unbelieveble that none of our old 'friends' have tried to ram shack the place. Dr. Viper wouldn't think twice about robbing Megakat Bio-labs, but now the creep hasn't once stepped anywhere near that place now. And what about Megakat Towers, nobody has been able to move in it without trouble. But somehow Roarco has and if you ask me, if the bad guys are avoiding that place than there must be a good reason."

"Come on Chance, Callie wouldn't…"

"Callie wasn't the one who dealt with them or even did the paperwork. I asked her about the last time she was here and she told me that it was one of the Manx's pet projects. Guess he was trying to play Mayor from once."

Jake sighed as he took what Chance said into consideration, then looking at the T.V, he saw that their little chat had caused him to miss the rest of the show. Frowning he got up and stretched before saying goodnight to his friend.

"By the way Jake, was there a special reason to nearly blow cover while I was on the phone?"

Jake looked over his shoulders at the yellow tom who looked at him knowingly. "No, just giving you a heads up. I just thought that it wouldn't hurt for you to get out for a change."

"Hey I get out!"

"You know what I mean Chance. Now before you cough up a hair ball at me I just thought that it would be nice to start meeting other kats. As much as I would love to grow old with you, you're too much of a pain." Chance chuckled at that last remark then sighed as his features soften.

"Jake, I know things are slow but we need to be ready for anything. What do I tell her if I have to run out on her?"

"Towing emergency?" Jake replied as he leaned against the door frame.

"That would get old fast if and I mean if, we started to see each other more." the lager tom scoffed.

"Just give it a chance, unless of course you're afraid you lost your touch." Jake laughed as he dodged an empty milk can.

"Alright smart guy I'll go. But aren't you going to start going out too?"

Jake grinned at his question. "Oh I get out enough. I'm just not one to tell." He almost again laughed at the surprised look on Chance face but it quickly fell away as he grin right back at him.

"I see that you've planned this for a while. Just remember that we can't get too involved. I know things have been slow but we still got a mission to do and a secret to keep safe." Chance reminded him as he got up to close up the garage.

"Right."

It was all Jake could say, but maybe, just maybe, something will happen to change his friend's way of thinking. He knew the big guy liked the deputy mayor a lot, but he couldn't help feel that it was more of his protective nature that was drawn to her. This whole 'look but don't touch', 'dream but don't act' was not them and was no way to live. Lila may not be the Kat meant for Chance but at least it's a start. And Jake plan to keep looking for himself too.

Chance's little word of advice connived Jake more than ever that it was time for a game changer.

XXX

_Deep within the canyons of MegaKat desert a storm was brewing slowly over head as a lone middle-aged sliver Kat in a tore lab coat stood alone with his machine, looking at the sky above him._

"_Not much time left." He muttered to air as it whirled wildly around him. "It will start soon and when it does that poor city will crumble and fall. I can only hope that…"_

_His coughed harshly into the sleeve of his coat, as his free hand grasped the small cold metal around his neck. As he coughed he could taste the copper flavor of his blood as it splattered on his once white coat. He closed his eyes so not to look at it and pulled out the small pendent to open it. His grey eyes only opened when he heard the faint 'click' of gold metal opening. He sniffed has he looked down at the picture of a young she-kat, someone whom he will never be reunited with again because he was going to die. Possibility within the next few minutes but his will was strong and he had much to do still. Dying would have to wait for now._

_He looked up at the dark sky as the storm grew bigger. And for the first time in a very long time, prayed. _

**XXXX**

**Thank you for reading! I hope I have your interests, more on the way. Thoughts and constructive comments are appreciated. Cheers! **


	2. Chapter 2

The End

Calico Briggs, or Callie as some would call her, was undoubtedly the most important kat in Megakat city. She was also was one of the most beautiful single she-kats, a fact that did not go unnoticed by many of the toms that met her. While it was nice being sought after she was way too busy to pay any mind. Somebody had to see that the city function while the mayor worked on his golf game. But as of late there was one tom that was being more persistent in his advancements. The weekly fresh flowers on her desk was a testament to that.

Callie was still unsure if he was someone she can trusted, even if the mayor had signed a major contract with him six months ago. Sure, he was handsome and very regale for a lion, but there was something about him that made her feel uneasy. She was, however, a professional, so whatever mixed feeling she had for him she set aside as she looked right at him from behind her desk.

"So what can I help you with Mr. Purstein? I hope that Megakat Towers are meeting your needs and that the city labs are cooperating well."

Though the contract was in place there had been some tension among the scientists and workers over funding and projects. She really couldn't blame the kats at Megakat Bio-labs or Pumadyne, but for once the Mayor had made a good decision for the city. The enforces were finally updated with the equipment they had needed for a long time. Megakat Towers were finally leased bringing in some funds to pay back the debt to build them in the first place. Not forgetting to mention the slew of new jobs that opened up, thanks to the new hospital and construction of the new company building. Yes, Mr. Purstein was a hailed celebrity everywhere he went for saving the city economically. He was almost more popular than the Swat Kats. Almost.

"Yes, all is well. Thank you Ms. Briggs, but I'm not here to ask something of you. On the contrary I was wondering if there was anything I could do for you?" The big tom said smoothly as his light brown eyes gazed at her. The dark green suit brought out the shades of brown on him, from his light eyes to his dark mane which was tied back tastefully. Callie cleared her throat nervously as she tried to look away from his piercing gaze.

"What exactly do you mean. As long as your company continues to aid the city, there is not much I could ask of you." The gentle she-kat replied.

"Oh, but there is. Ms. Briggs, Callie, I am not a stupid tom. I know very well whose hand this city rests in, anyone who thinks Manx is in charge is a fool. He is a well-meaning kat, a politician. You on the on the other hand are a true leader and a visionary. Someone that I can really respect, Manx may be mayor now but it won't be long before you are in that chair."

Callie was silent a bit too long after the Head of Roarco Corps had finish talking. She literally had to shake her head to make sure that she heard right. She hated to do that in front of him, especially when she heard the warm chuckle coming from the handsome lion.

"I seem to have surprised you Callie."

"Yes, well as much as I appreciate your support I can assure you that I have no plans in becoming Mayor anytime soon. And I might add that Mayor Manx was smart enough to close a deal with you and your company, Mr. Purstien." The deputy mayor leaned in with her hands folded on top of her desk. No amount of flattery or ego stroking was going to work on her. He may have been more bold than any of the toms that had tried, but she will not be won over that easily.

Augustus smiled as he leaned in close to her desk, "Loyal too, have you no fault?"

Callie shrugged, "I've been told that I'm a terrible singer."

The lion laughed a laugh that sent chills down Callie's back. When he stopped his eyes gleamed at her with a want that made the fair deputy mayor's stomach do flips. She had seen that look in a tom's eyes many times before but never had she seen one so intense, so dangerous.

"You are undoubtedly that most amusing she-kat I have ever met. Just know that if you ever need anything from me, you can always ask."

"Well I thank you Mr. Purstein."

"Auggie." The proud lion corrected.

"Auggie," Callie said with a forced smile, "but I can assure you that there is nothing at this moment that you could do for me."

"What about dinner, say tonight at six 'clock?" Augustus asked as he placed his hand over hers. Callie fought very hard not to jerk it away. For the first time she was grateful that she had a speech to write for the new wing opening at MegaKat Medical Hospital.

"Sorry Augustus, I have too much on my hands now. Perhaps another time."

The large Kat sighed as he nodded his head and stood up from his seat. He raised the she-kat's soft hand to his lips. His light brown in contact with her cool green eyes. "Till next time then. Good day Ms. Callie."

As the door to her office shut tight Callie let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. He was the charmer, any she-kat would have leapt at the chance to spend an evening with him. She shook her head as she reminded herself that she didn't have time to think of silly things. She had a speech to write, among other things.

Outside of her office Augustus straightens out his tie, then moves to another pair of doors to the mayor's office. It seemed to him that the deputy mayor was always too busy, something would have to be done about that.

XXX

Later that day

High above the city that famous jet zoomed across the darkening sky. Many of the bystanders below whistled and whooped as the Turbokat flew over their heads. Even if they didn't need the two vigilantes many of the citizens felt that as long as the Swat kats were around maybe the mega evil that plagues their city would continue to stay away. True, the enforcers seemed to be doing their jobs better than ever, but the extra protection didn't hurt.

Razor checked his scanners again and again as they flew over different areas of the city. While Chance did agree to go on his date he insisted that they patrolled today to keep up their appearance. Plus it didn't hurt to make sure everything on the Turbokat was operational.

"Seems pretty quiet, Sure-Shot." T-bone commented as he turned the jet to fly over another part of the city.

"Yeah, I am picking up some activity but it's nothing the enforcers can't handle." T-bone nodded and was about to suggest that they call it an early night when an alarm went off.

"What is it? Trouble?"

"Don't get your tail in a knot, I'm just picking up an energy signal." Razor explained as he checked his computer. "Weird, the signal seems similar the Pastmaster's time portal . But it's coming from some canyons at Megakat desert. Nowhere near anything special."

"The Pastmaster? We haven't seen him since the giant mummy incident." T-bone thought out loud. Even though it had been a while since they last saw action he had hope that the time sorcerer was gone for good. Getting thrown into another time/dimension was never fun, but he was more than happy to put the little creep in place if he need to.

"He must have survived that fallen pyramid. It's a little strange that he wouldn't just show up here and start trying to take over the city. As far I know there's nothing historically significant in those canyons."

"Maybe he's setting up shop to attack later."

"Maybe. Let's go check it out, better to be safe than sorry."

T-bone nodded and changed direction.

"Affirmative. Heading towards location now."

XXXX

In a camouflage tent, the old sliver kat sat in a chair with a blanket wrapped around him. He stared at the photo in his hand as he continued to pray, not sure of how much time he had left. Then his prayer was answered as he heard the faint sound of a jet nearing his location. The pendant nearly dropped from his hand but was caught in time and stored it away in his lab pocket. He ran outside the tent with binoculars in hand and looked to see if it was really them, the kats he had waited for.

When he saw it was the famous jet flying his way he turned to his machine and began to quickly start it up. He felt sorry for having to do this to them but he had no one else to turn to. He could only hope that by some miracle they will be able to complete the mission he was sending them on. For months he had study the Swat Kats whenever they showed themselves and how they seem to have a knack for helping out where help was not asked. As the jet came into position he prayed one last time and fired. A ball of electricity shot out hitting the jet. He could see the waves of power ripple for a second on the Turbokat. There was a bright flash. It all took place in seconds and before his eyes the Swat Kats were gone. The storm in the sky settled and the old kat stepped aside from his invention.

"Good luck Swat Kats. Bring her back safe."

XXX

It happen so fast that Razor wasn't even sure it happen. They were flying to where his computers were saying the signal was. He was ready to tell T-bone that it was just probably the storm above the canyons when the Turbokat was hit. By what, he was not too sure, there was a large flash, then, nothing.

T-bone felt the jet being hit and saw the flash too, when it was gone he had to pull up before they crashed into an oncoming cliff. "What the hell was that Razor?"

"I'm not sure, but whatever it was I don't think it was the Pastmaster." Doing a quick check on all his systems the slim kat was relieved to find nothing damaged.

"What about that signal? Are you still picking it up?"

"It's gone and I'm not getting any readings out here. Even that weird storm is gone." Both Razor and T-bone had the same sickening feeling but neither wanted to acknowledge it. Without being asked, T-bone swung the jet around and flew over where he thought they got hit. Razor scanned the area but turned up with nothing. Whatever had made the signal was gone.

"Let's head home Razor. I want to take a look at the Turbokat. If something did hit us it must have left a mark."

"Unless it was lighting, like that last time."

T-bone shuddered at the memory of being accidentally sent to another dimension where the Swat Kats were the bad guys. "Are you thinking that it happened again, are we in another time, again?"

"Well," Razor said as he took a deep breath, "we'll find that answer soon enough. Let's just head back and cross that bridge if we get there."

As they left the area Razor swore he saw something below the cliffs, but pushed the thought away as the ship's systems repeated that there was nothing in the canyon. As they got closer to civilization Razor tried to listen in on the enforcer channel to make sure nothing serious was going on. To his dismay nothing was heard, not even the light chit-chat. He knew he was not on the wrong feed but he switched to the others just to make sure. There was nothing, just static.

"We must have been hit harder than we thought. I'll not getting anyone on the radio." Razor said out loud as he rechecked his computers. "I'm not even getting any kind of signal. It's like there is no one out there."

"We're almost to the hanger, we'll take a look and head out to the city for one more check." T-bone said as he noticed that there was no movement or traffic bellow them.

When they neared the salvage yard T-bone pressed the button on his control panel to open the subterranean hanger in the ground. He frowned as they came closer and pressed it again. Nothing happened, once more he pushed it hard, willing the thing to work. Razor never felt so ready to be back at the garage. It worried him that Turbokat's systems seem fine but he couldn't get a reading on anything. As he planned out on how to look for the problem he was suddenly pushed back into his seat as T-bone pulled-up sharply.

"Hey, what's the idea buddy?"

"Razor, we got a big problem."

XXXX

Callie never felt so furious in her life. Not just furious but insulted. Before the Mayor had left for the day he came into her office and told her that she needed an assistant. For four years she had never needed one nor had the budget to hire any help. When she had asked why the Mayor decided that now would be a good time, his answer was that time was being wasted on unimportant matters. That she needed to concentrate more on being socially available. Her fur stood on ends as she repeated to herself that this was a bad joke. There was no way that the Manx would be willing to spend money to get her an assistant. Someone put him up to this, a certain lion. When she asked the Mayor he quickly wanted to change the subject to his upcoming speech.

Callie knew there was a reason she didn't like that over-confident tom, and the Mayor had not sold her out this time. He was whoring her out to please the bastard. That's how she saw it. However, the extra help would mean that she could get home at a descent hour. She could get a lot done and on time without hassle. Fine, she will hire an assistant but she'll be damned if Augustus thought that she would go out with him. She yawned as she looked down at the paper she was writing on before she began squeezing her stress ball. Sighing she placed the silly toy back in her desk.

When Callie first worked for the Mayor as an intern fresh out of law school, the Mayor's office was handing out these little stress balls with the Mayor's face printed on one side and the word 'vote' on the other. Callie was given one and ever since that day she secretly kept it in her desk. The word 'vote' has been worn away but the smiling face of Mayor Manx remains. It was really useful for times like now when she would like nothing better than to yell at the old-timer.

The Mayor was not all that bad. He did have his moments, however rare they seem, where he was on top of things and had the best interest of the city in mind. His partners dealings had also managed to bring some money and jobs into the city. The deputy mayor was at a loss for words when he had told her that he was working on a contract for Roarco Corps. It was the first time since she could remember that he did any of the paper work and without errors. She was skeptical at first but after visiting the impressive work site she had to admit that Roarco Corps had a lot to offer Megakat city.

She picked up her pen, not wanting to look at the time and started working. "Fine I'll get an assistant if it means I'll never have to write another boring speech again." She said to herself as the night wore on.

XXX

T-bone did not like this plan one bit, but it was the only one they had. Razor had gone down to see what was the problem with the hanger opening. According to Razor three things could have happened. One, the door was jammed. Two, someone found out who they where, jammed it, and are now waiting for them. When T-bone asked what was situation three Razor shook his head saying he didn't want to jinx it. So here he was hovering around the junk yard, waiting for Razor to come back with an answer. He just hoped he'd be quick about it before someone comes and starts to wonder what the Turbokat was doing floating above the salvage yard.

The smaller Swat Kat slipped inside the dark garage through the back door. The air inside was stuffy and filled with dust, even without much light he could see that the place was a mess. The floor was covered with debris, furniture was over turn and windows boarded up. He raised his gloveatrix and pressed a button to make a small light appear. Slowly he made his way through the eerie mess. The hanger was not here. That much he knew. It was just the mess that gave it away, everything in the garage was different. The room he was in was where the entrances should be but it was missing. The alarm used to alert them when Callie was calling was gone too, along with the security system that he work months on to setup. Making his way to the front office he decided that he had enough of the creepiness he stopped to click a button on his helmet to give his partner the bad news.

"Come in T-bone, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear. So what's the hold up?"

"We are not at our hanger, I don't whose place this is but it's not ours. In fact it looks like no one has been here for years."

Razor waited a moment as T-bone used a line of colorful expressions. He turned to leave when a calendar on the wall caught his attention. He got a little closer to see the date, why, he had no idea. He just had to see. Not noticing the movement behind him, he blew away some of the dust, then shined the light on the date, his eyes widening.

"No way."

A loud crack ripped through the air causing him to turn and flash his light on whatever made the noise. His honey colored eyes blinked twice as his mind tried to tell him what he was looking at. The large thin creature had many old wounds that he swore went all the way to its bones. It's dark brown fur matted and messy in what he could only guess was dried blood. It's black eye's stared at the intruder then let out a terrifying roar. Razor fired his cement slugs pining the thing to the wall on the other side of the room. Moving to the exit, Razor's eyes stayed on the struggling beast, his ears moving to pick up any signs of more. His left ear stopped as it picked up heavy breathing. Before he could point his weapon on the smaller creature it rushed at him knocking him off-balance.

The Razor hands griped the thick neck on the creature, trying to keep its foul smelling mouth from ripping his throat out. Frustrated, it reared back. Lifting its clawed hand to swipe at its prey. Seeing his chance, Razor kicked his legs out, pushing the beast away. It landed not too far from him, crashing some chairs. Wasting no time he fired his Octopus Missile as the crazed thing leapt at him from the heap. Thinking it was over, he turned once more to the exit when the larger beast broke away from the cement. So sure that it was headed for him Razor prepared to fire. To his surprise the thing attacked to smaller trapped beast, killing it with one strong punch to its jaw, snapping the neck.

When the deed was done it turned to attack once more, but got sent flying back with an Octopus Missile, trapping it. It let out a series of shrieks and roars as it struggled to get free. Getting a hold on his breathing the rational kat fought his mind to let him see what it would not. Like pieces of a puzzle, he could see bit by bit how distorted their body's really were.

How their fur and skin seemed to hang ragged from their bony body. Their black eyes held no real emotions even as one of them fought to get free. He noticed the one hanging lifelessly on the wall was missing both its ears and as he looked closer he could see that part of its skull was exposed. When he had enough he let his mind take over to hide whatever else he didn't yet see. Walking back to the exit he called to T-bone to pick him up and get him out of whatever nightmare he was in.

XXXX

A nightmare. It had to be a nightmare.

After being picked up they flew towards MegaKat City to see what else had changed. On the way Razor explained how the place was boarded up from the inside and about the creatures he encountered. Before he could finish telling T-bone about the date on the calendar both Swat Kats gasped at the state of their beloved city. Ruins, the proud tall building that once stood were nothing but crumbling pillars of rusted metal.

What was worse, Razor couldn't find any signs of life on radar or ex-ray. He sent out messages over radio for any kat in the area to respond, but nothing came back. Large vines had crawled their way up most of the buildings. The street below had large crevasses, overturned cars with weeds growing out of them. Not just cars, tanks and enforce jets were scattered throughout the city. The City Hall was gone, plain gone. Neither kat said a word as they flew over the sad city. Only when he saw city hall did T-bone say anything.

"What alternate hell did we get sucked into this time?"

"Not sure" Razor explained as he took one last look at the fallen building, "For once it looks like we are too late to help anyone ."

"But what do you think happened?"

"The end of the world."

T-bone laughed nervously at the idea and hoped Razor was joking. When the "Ha-ha, I just kidding" didn't come T-bone gripped the steering column tight as anger rose inside him. This was exactly why he hated time travel, it caused him to see things that he should never have seen and raise the constant fear that he would be stuck somewhere he did not belong. What was even worse; there was nothing he could do to fix or save what was already lost.

"Okay, fine it's the end of the world. But there's got to be someone around to help explain this mess."

He could sense his partner shaking his head and let out a defeated sigh. "I'm not picking up anything or anyone. Unless they're deep underground everyone is gone."

"Do you think it was Dark Kat?"

Razor shook his head, but remembered that T-bone couldn't see him and spoke up."No way. Dark Kat wanted to create a criminal utopia, talk about an oxymoron."

"So I guess that means Dr. Viper, the Metallikats and the Pastmaster are all out of the question too. They each had their ideas on what to do with this city." The pilot mused out loud.

"Right, whatever caused this is something we have yet to meet. Heck, we might not ever meet since this place could be different from our own in ways we can't image."

T-bone nodded as he looked down on a neighborhood that looked exactly like the one he had grown up in his time. To see it in such disarray made it hard even though this world was different from his own. Feeling even more frustrated and useless the large tom felt a strong need to land the jet before he did something crazy.

"I still want to check out the Turbokat. Enforcer headquarters is not too far. I'll stop there."

Razor nodded, than thought of something. "T-bone, do you remember the enforcer building from before they updated?"

It took a minute to think about it then the yellow tom nodded his head saying, "Yeah, it was just a big police building with four helicopter pads. They re-built it so their air support didn't have to come all the way from outside the city. Why?"

The answer came as the old enforcer building came into view. The long familiar tarmac and air tower were not even there. It was exactly the way T-bone had just described how the old enforcer building once looked six years ago.

"How?" the big tom cried.

"I saw a date back at the garage. That building is there because whatever happened to this world must have happen six years ago."

Growling T-bone pressed the boosters and zoomed pass the old building. Enough was enough, he wanted answers and he wanted them ten minutes ago. Why were they sent to this living hell? What had caused the world to end well before its time? And where were the Swat Kats in all of this? That last question was easy to answer. Six years ago there were no Swat Kats. Chance and Jake would be fresh out of the academy, about to go to intense training to become part of the technical force unit. The events leading to them becoming vigilantes never happened. If they even existed in this time.

"Where are you taking us?" Razor asked worried as they head out of the destroyed metropolis.

"Back." T-bone growled "Back to where we started. That crazy signal got us here and I doubt it was by accident. Something out there wanted us here to see this. I want to know why."

The weapon's operator opened and closed his mouth. He had a point, and he could have sworn that he saw something down there in those canyons. Really there was no harm in looking one last time. Pumadyne would be the closest area to refuel so it really was the best thing they could do at the moment. "Alright, let's go then."

T-bone nodded than jolted up in his seat. "Aw, man, I think I just found all our survivors."

Razor looked down to see what T-bone meant and instantly regretted it. On the outskirts of the city thousands of decaying bodies layered the ground. Among the dead a few of the crazed beasts were moving about, fighting with each other.

"Are they zombie kats?" T-bone asked hesitantly.

Mutant lizard kats he could deal with. Aliens? Sure. Robotic gangster kats, bring'em on. Reanimated dead kats that feast on your flesh and if you get bit you become one? Rain check please. Right under monster bugs, the supernatural freaked out the big tom to no end. It didn't help that his roommate was such a horror movie buff making the genre impossible to avoid. The burly tom swore that Jake only watched the stuff as revenge for all the Scaredy Kat Toons he was forced to watch. Every tough guy has their limits, his was walking dead kats and bugs.

"I don't know." then Razor thought about how the creature he met killed one of its own but did not eat its flesh. Maybe it wasn't fresh? Or maybe it just had one drive left, but then how could it live for six years without any substance? "I don't think so, but let's not get bitten or scratched just in case."

T-bone laughed nervously again as the jet passed by quickly. Razor watched as one of the things won a fight against a much bigger creature, but it also did not feast on its flesh. Instead it moved on, wondering aimlessly.

"Weird." He said lowly to himself as the mass collection of bodies ended as they moved further from MegaKat City limits. The sun had set but even the darkness of the night could not hide the remains of Armageddon.

Then the miracle they were hoping for happened. Razor was receiving a distress signal. After six years someone may still be alive.

"Bingo."


End file.
